SHIELD- A Marvel One-Shot
by GigitheAvenger
Summary: Steve Rogers landed the plane and is save. The Red Skull is dead. So is WWII. So when Peggy approaches Steve with an idea for a new organization, how will he react? A wonderful Marvel One-Shot about what could have been if Steve landed that plane.


**Author's Note" First things first, I own nothing in this story. I did write this story after I watched Age of Ultron for inspiration, but this story does NOT contain any spoilers from that movie, so you're good on that. It does, however, contain a little spoilers from Captain America: The First Avenger and in American history (Spoiler alert: The Allies win WWII! Sorry, sorry).**

 **Also, I did write another popular story on this account you should check out called "Find Me", which is an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers crossover. Ok, I'll stop talking and let you read now. Enjoy!**

Steve saw Schmitt going to pick up the blue box and knew what the outcome would be if he did. The plane would probably crash and he was 100% percent sure if that happened he would not make it out. He fumbled in his belt to find his gun and took the shot. The sound rang through the ship as Schmitt fell to the ground, Steve getting a perfect hit in his chest. Steve caught the Tesseract in it's case before it touched the ground. Steve took a deep breath and ran to the seat and radioed in Jim or anybody who was listening, while trying to maneuver the plane best he could.

"Come in, this is Captain Rogers, do you read me?" He announced proudly.

"Captain Rogers, what is you're…" Jim started, but was cut off by Peggy, who booted him from the chair to speak to Steve.

"Steve! Is that you? Are you alright?" She asked frantically.

"Peggy!" He smiled. "Schmitt's dead."

"Good, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll land this thing."  
She took a breath in relief and Cornel Phillips shook his head and smiled. "Ok, that's good."

"I'm going to need a ride."  
She laughed a little. "Yes, I have you covered on that."

"Great. I'll see you in a while."

"Ok." She smiled. "Yes, ok."

When Steve arrived back at the base, everyone was staring at him. He smiled.

"Why wouldn't everyone be staring at you?" Peggy walked in, with Cornel Phillips, as if she read his mind. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I landed a plane?" He joked.

"One of Hydra's main heads is cut off. Because of you." She corrected him.

"Well…" He cleared his throat and busted out his best German accent. "Cut off one head, two more shall grow in its place."  
"Then I guess we'll keep cutting them off." She replied which made Steve smile.

"May I speak to you in private, Captain Rogers?" Peggy asked him.

"Of course." He smiled and she and Steve walked to an empty file room in the back and everyone scattered when they left.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

She pulled him back to the corner of the room and he stood in front of her. She gently unclipped his helmet and slowly took it off. She his ruffled blond hair and stared at it.

He noticed her looking at it and said, "I know. I'll comb it."  
"Not needed. Since I'm going to ruin it again." She said then pulled the straps on his chest to her and kissed him. They both enjoyed it because even though it had only been a half hour since they last saw each other they still missed each other's lips pressed on theirs. The kiss grew deeper as Steve picked up Peggy as she wrapped her legs around him. After they both realized they were still at work, Steve placed Peggy on a table and they both pulled away, breathless.

"Well," Steve laughed a little. "I got a little carried away there."  
She smiled at Steve's courtesy. "No, it's ok. I enjoyed it."

"Good, because I did to."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Peggy." He replied.

Suddenly, there was loud shouting coming from outside. "What the heck is that?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure. But the best way to find out is to go outside and see."

She touched his hand for a minute but then pulled away because she didn't rise suspicion with her relationship with Steve. She continued out of the room to cheering and beer.

Steve took Peggy's hand and guided them through a giant crowd made up of almost everyone in the building. At the front was a radio on a table and Cornel Phillips.

"Steve! Peggy!" He exclaimed and shook Steve's shoulders back and forth as he laughed heartily.

"What is going on?" Peggy asked over the crowd's laughter and cheers and kept her hand locked with Steve's.

"Listen!" Cornel Phillips turned up the radio and shushed everyone a bit. On the radio was a man who didn't sound as perky as everyone else. His name was Ed Herlihy. "This is a solemn but glorious hour." He said monotone, but still delivered the news. "I wish that Franklin D. Roosevelt had lived to see this day. General Eisenhower has informed me that the forces of Germany have surrendered to the United Nations. The flags of freedom fly all over Europe. We…" But that's all Steve and Peggy could hear before everyone started cheering again. They turned to each other. "Peg. We won the war."

Her eyes widened and started taking deeper, faster breaths. "We did, didn't we?!" She gave him a giant hug and he hugged her back as the cheered.

Steve pulled away first. "I just wish Roosevelt _and_ Bucky could've lived to see this day." He sighed.

She rubbed his arms. "It's ok. And anyway, I have this idea I'd like to speak to you about alone."  
"Why didn't you just do it before?" He laughed and so did she, pulling up to his ear. "I want to call it S.H.I.E.L.D." She whispered. "I don't know was it will stand for yet, but Howard said he could help and, you know, you have a shield, that shields people from crazy things? It's symbolic, really."

He smirked at her talking a lot. She pulled away. _"Well?"_ Her face said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." He replied. "Has a nice ring to it."

They ended up at the base where Steve was trained, which brought back decent memories. "That weapons bunker." Steve looked at it suspiciously. "It's in the wrong place."

"Most don't notice it, but that's the building we will start in."  
"Start… S.H.I.E.L.D?" He took her hand as they walked in the darkness.

"Yes. Oh, and I thought of what it should stand for. Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Divison."

"That's a mouthful."

"Not very many phrases spell out S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve."

"Ok, we'll go with that. Until I think of something better." They laughed and came to the front door and Steve held the door open for Peggy. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes. I'm excited. I feel like S.H.I.E.L.D will be amazing in the future."

"It will be." Steve smiled and they entered the building together and got started


End file.
